Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Chat Rules and Regulations
We have a set of rules here in the , which must be followed at all times. They may be subject to change any time and you are responsible for keeping up to date with them. Click on any of the tabber sections to view the different sets of rules. |-|User Conduct = *Do not swear. This also includes abbreviate, intentionally typoed, censored and swears in a different language. See the MediaWiki:Badwords for a list of forbidden words. *Roleplay in an appropriate, proper, nice, and fair manner. Do not godmod, puppeteer, metagame or "give out the deep details" when roleplaying. **Godmodding is defined as roleplaying beyond certain limits. Actions like excessive dodging of attacks, repeated or unneeded resurrection, causing massive destruction (ex. Blowing up an entire galaxy, wrecking planets as a whole), bearing abilities that the character does not even bear are examples of godmodding. **Puppeteering is roleplaying in order to control someone else's roleplay characters. It's not puppeteering if the characters you are using can naturally possess other characters but make sure not to go overboard with this sort of ability. **Metagaming is roleplaying as having your character gain knowledge in advance of plot that has yet to be revealed to the character. **An example for giving out deep details in roleplaying is when you give out details of blood, guts or organs when "killing/murdering" a roleplayer. While it's fine to "stab" a roleplayer, stating the deep aformentioned details is not. **Additionally, erotic roleplays are not allowed to take place in main chat. Use the PMs to do so. **Don't force other users to participate in a roleplay. If they don't want to roleplay, then respect their choice. *Do not harass, or offend other users. Respect and treat other users in the right and appropriate manner. **Excessive pinging for the purpose of annoying a user is also tantamount to harassment. Remember that if a user has stated that he/she does not wish to be pinged, don't ping that user. **Additionally, if you are harassed, do not harass back. Simply call the attention of an active administrator or chat moderator to intervene into the issue. *Do not spam. Spamming includes but is not limited to: **Posting the same links over and over again **Excessive UPPERCASE or tOgGLecaSE letters **Random gibberish **Excessive word stretch **Words or sentences repeated over and over again **Excessive usage of emoticons ***The emoticon number limit for chat is five. **Excessive posting of yrics **Excessive ASCII art **Excessive usage of ChatTags *All topics and discussions should be appropriate and safe to talk about at all costs. Once you are asked to drop a subject, you must drop the subject at once and not continue to talk about it further. *Do not advertise. This includes persuading others to join a wiki, a chat, or asking users to subscribe to a YouTube channel. *Do not attempt to troll. Trolling will earn you a three-day ban. *Be aware of every link you post in chat. Do warn beforehand if the link contains cursing, slightly graphic scenes or seizure-inducing scenes. However, linking of shocksites and pornography will earn you an instant ban. Additionally, please do not link any extremely NSFW content. *Do not beg, or ask for any position of power as well as forcing someone to promote you. It is the decision of the founder or among the local staff members which users are suitable to be promoted. Persistent asking for user rights will first lead to two warnings, then a kick and afterwards, a ban from chat. *Do not act as if you are a local staff member here if you are not even one. That is considered minimodding or in formal terms, backseat moderating. Minimodding is to take the role of a staff member in order to tell users how to behave. |-|Reporting Rules = *In case you spotted an issue (e.g. spam, harassment, baiting/fighting) going on in chat, ping a mod for help. If the mod is not responding, report proofs like screencaps or chat logs to the admin or mod's wall. *Do not dare to give the mods photoshopped screencaps that "twists the truth". We don't often have to ask if it's photoshopped but the moment we find out that it is, you will be banned from chat for a whole week. Same goes with the chat logs, in case you edit a portion in order to twist the truth. |-|Moderator Rules = *Do not use your moderator rights to try to feel superior to non-staff users. *Do not ban or kick users for no/invalid/false reasons. In addition, do not randomly ban users. *Do not "joke ban/kick" users or with other mods. *In the cases of a user committing minor offenses, give warnings to users first before proceeding to kick. **This rule can be skipped regarding if the offense has taken too far so the mods can just give direct kicks or bans. *If there maybe a disagreement in a topic or issue or if someone should be rightfully banned, talk with another mod or more via PM. Do not bring these up in the main chat. |-|Other Rules = *Please do not reveal your personal information like your phone/house numbers, house addresses, IP addresses, and the like. At the same time, do not demand or ask a user to reveal his/her personal information and do not spread someone's personal information anywhere, if you do manage to find out. This is for your personal safety as well as for the personal safety of other users. *Do not attempt to evade your ban in chat. That is considered sockpuppetry . If you do, your current ban will be extended while your sockpuppet account will be infinitely banned. Persistence of ban evasion will finally result in getting infinitely banned from chat. *Do not use more than account to chat. Only use your alt accounts if you can't access to your original account or if you are not going to use your usual account. *Mods found to be abusing mod rights will have their rights removed and it is up to the local staff members to return them or not anymore. *Via Wikia's Terms of Use, the legal age to have an account is 13 and above. Users who will be found whose ages are under 13 will be banned from chat and will receive a site block as well until they turn 13. *There had been incidents in other wikis where wiki raids occur. Usually all raiding would start at the chat by spamming large text walls continuously. Raiding or attacking a wiki is not allowed. Those who will commit this offense of attacking this wiki's chat will be permabanned and permablocked from the wiki later on. In the same way, you are also not allowed to attack any other wikis. Doing so will earn you a permablock from here as well. *Use appropriate avatars. Avatars are pornographic or straight-up offensive are not allowed. If you show up to chat with such avatar, you will earn a permaban from chat and a site block later on. Your site block and your chat ban will be lifted once you change it into an appropriate one.